


Not Just Dreamers

by AwstensGuitar



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Patton likes to play matchmaker, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is a closet mcr fan, the title may or may not be a hesitant alien ref, this just in: I'm still mcr trash!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwstensGuitar/pseuds/AwstensGuitar
Summary: It's New Year's Eve 2019 and Virgil is a stupid emo





	Not Just Dreamers

Virgil scrolled through the playlist he was making himself for 2019, an absolute angstfest he would start pumping through his headphones in, he glanced up to check the time, three hours. As his eyes traveled up from the blanket fort he’d assembled in the corner of the living room, he noticed Roman (NOT his crush, mind you) dancing to whatever music he had swinging through his earbuds. Virgil let himself smile a little, it always made him happy to see the other sides doing what they loved, and he especially enjoyed the goofy grin on Roman’s face when he danced. He noticed that the other side was mouthing the lyrics to his music, and watched intently to see if he could figure out what it was. _Because the world is ugly…but you’re beautiful to me._ Virgil’s jaw dropped as he recognized the song as easily as he would his own face. The World Is Ugly. My Chemical Romance. Glancing to ensure Roman wouldn’t see him, he scampered out of the room and hastily ran to Patton’s room. He took a moment to catch his breath, leaning on the door as he knocked, urgently whispering “Patton let me in it’s Virgil we need t-“ He fell onto the wood floor when Patton whipped the door open, squealing with excitement. “It’s about Ro-Ro, isn’t it??” Virgil sighed.

 

Patton listened intently to Virgil’s rambling attempt at an explanation of what he’d found out and his eyes started twinkling as a plan hatched in his mind. He stood up and grabbed Virgil’s hand, gleefully dragging the protesting young man towards the living room where Roman still stood. “Ro-Ro!” he exclaimed, leaping to give Roman a tight squeeze of a hug. “Guess what **_I_** know,” Patton said, half-smirking and half-grinning at the other two sides. Roman frowned slightly and Virgil looked as though he was trying to fade into the wall, desperately attempting to hide the light flush that was spreading across his cheeks. Patton grinned at both of them, and proudly announced “ _I_ know that _you_ like MCR!! Just like Virgie!!!” Roman froze awkwardly for a second and then sent a sheepish grin in Virgil’s direction. “Yeah,” he said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, “I thought I’d try to see what you liked so much about the band and, well, I got hooked.” Patton beamed. “Now you two have something to bond over!!” He skipped happily back towards his room, calling “see you later!” over his shoulder. Virgil looked at Roman and Roman looked back at him. Virgil checked the time again, two hours and forty-five minutes left. “So, um,” he began, swallowing nervously at the distance, or rather lack of, between himself and the man he adored, “favourite album?”

 

~~~

 

As their conversation continued, Roman found himself entranced both by Virgil’s handsome features and the way he lit up when he had an opportunity to elaborate on his favourite subjects. His nods and verbal expressions of interest grew longer and more exhausting with each chime of the clock. Curiously, he glanced at the clock on the wall to check the time and realized it was just past 11:45. Their world had been narrowed down to just the other one for over two and a half hours, but there was no way either one was going to cave in and fall asleep before the strike of midnight. Virgil yawned and stretched, a motion that arched his back like a cat’s as he spread himself across the couch with his head in Roman’s lap, and felt firm hands drifting down to gently brush through his hair. Virgil melted into the sensation, and made a sound that almost seemed like a purr as he settled himself in the most comfortable position he could. Roman smiled softly as Virgil’s eyes scrunched shut and he continued to make contented noises, and lost himself in the beauty of the moment.

 

Behind him, the clock began to strike. Midnight had come, as well as the year of the Killjoys. Virgil abruptly sat up, smacking his face directly into the side of Roman’s head, and fell off the couch as he scrambled to apologize. Roman laughed, a beautiful sight, and reached out a hand to help Virgil stand up, which he gladly took. As Roman pulled Virgil to his feet, he remembered the cheesy old tradition of the New Year’s kiss, and was about to open his mouth to mention it when he learned that he wasn’t the only one the idea had occurred to as Virgil impulsively slung an arm behind Roman’s head and brought their lips together. While Roman’s brain struggled to catch up with the rest of his body, he wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, instinctively pulling the other side closer. When they separated and he saw Virgil’s blush, he reached a hand up to cradle his face and whispered “I love you even more than yesterday.” As Virgil smiled more broadly than Roman had seen, a camera flashed behind them, and they turned to see Patton attempting to surreptitiously take photos of the event. “Whoops!” he giggled, and sprinted around the corner towards his room, with the happy new couple hot on his heels.


End file.
